runouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Venexis (RP)
Characters= '''Ven (full name pending...?)''' ''"Just... you know me. Have trouble sitting still longer than a handful of minutes, and gods help us all if some harebrained idea turns up."'' '''Stats''' :'''HEALTH:''' 4 :'''STRENGTH:''' 5 :'''ENDURANCE:''' 6 :'''SPEED:''' 5 :'''INTELLIGENCE:''' 10 :'''CHARISMA:''' 7 :'''TOTAL:''' 37 :'''AGE:''' 20 years old '''Backstory & Personality''' Teehee~ No spoilers here <3 '''Outfit & Appearance''' At about 180 cm tall and roughly 55 kilograms, Ven is a remarkably average human male, if a little skinny. He rocks a perpetual mop of "mad scientist in the making" dark hair, and always looks as if he's gone a day or two without a shave- slightly scruffy, but not unreasonably so. He's got dark blue eyes and an unusually normal (albeit smudged) pair of glasses, given his tendency to modify everything he touches. Ven favors dark clothing and can typically be found around campus in a long sleeve tee with jeans and a belt, trademark backpack slung over his right shoulder; and occasionally in a lab coat when working on a project. The backpack typically contains his day to day necessities: laptop, paper and pens, his wallet and keys, and any projects or nifty gadgets he may be working on at the time; but Ven's been known to carry it around even while empty, too. Never know when an opportunity for salvaging a busted robot or buying something off Josh will present itself, and there's no way Ven would risk being unprepared. '''Weapons & Gear''' *'''Omnitool:''' Originally just an ordinary phone, Ven just couldn't resist making some upgrades. After amping up the battery, adding a whole lot of new tech (including custom operating system, basic sensors, and a small canister of nanites), and shoving it all in a more durable case, his go-to device is easily twice its original size and three times the weight to match. Ven is able to access most of its functions (and therefore, anything it's synced to) with an accompanying earpiece that interprets his thoughts, but manual operation is also possible. Of course, it's great for contacting friends and playing mobile games, too. *'''Nanites:''' This arsenal of highly advanced, tiny robots is among Ven's proudest scientific accomplishments, and he's been refining the technology ever since. With a tank at his dorm and a limited quantity in his omnitool, Ven is never without these extremely versatile, impossibly tiny robots. Specially designed to link together to form various shapes, they excel at mechanical tasks. Ven frequently materializes them as weapons for use in combat, tools for use in project work, or even just to goof off. He favors a two meter naginata summoned from his omnitool in combat, but is able to rapidly reconfigure its form in order to better suit a situation. *'''Rocketlimbs:''' A set of small graviton engines strapped to Ven's limbs that physically alter the local gravity to emulate lift. Notoriously difficult (and dangerous!) to use, an experienced individual could use them to augment punches, agilely dodge attacks, and even fly... but Ven's nowhere near skilled enough for that. In his own words, it's comparable to balancing atop an infinitely slippery ball... where the consequence for losing control is a fall from significant height or shooting randomly off through space. Like his nanites, it's eventually planned to be linked to the omnitool's earpiece, alongside an accompanying pair of wings for easier control. *'''???:''' A power so mysterious not even Ven knows about it. A power so mysterious it may not even happen. Spooooooooky. *'''Salsa Pistol:''' A small handgun that shoots extra spicy sauce straight from the elemental Plane of Spice. Bought off a travelling mage in his youth, Ven generally keeps it in his minifridge for use on food... but that's far from its only application. It's great for nachos, melting through locks, or powering up those who can withstand the heat. Warning: has been known to cause spontaneous combustion. Ingest with care. *'''Motorbike:''' Ven's ride around town. Usually stored off-campus at a rented storage unit so it doesn't get vandalized by drunk students, Ven keeps it in immaculate condition... but that doesn't mean he hasn't made improvements. It's equipped with rugged, all-terrain tires and suspension, a GPS system, and remote control capability tied into his omnitool. It's painted black with purple flames and can seat two, in addition to having a small trailer hookup. Although Ven doesn't keep the bike itself on campus, he does keep the matching helmet in his dorm- in addition to being equipped with various communication and HUD features, it doubles as a convenient face shield for all sorts of scientific applications. '''Combat Strengths''' Ven is decently fit- partly from a career in robot warfare and partly from a strict daily training regimen- but is definitely more of a nerd. He specializes in leadership roles: reading a situation, planning ahead, and figuring strategies out on the move. His nanites can be both a highly versatile offensive and defensive option in a fight, but he has no issues playing a more supportive role to help secure a victory when it's called for. Ven is a slippery fighter, and not against the use of dirty tricks or manipulation to gain an edge in combat. '''Combat Weaknesses''' Being smaller and slighter than the rest of the gang, Ven can’t take as many hits. He tends to be impulsive, especially at the cost of his own safety, sometimes taking unnecessary risks just to find out what would happen in a given scenario. He has absolutely no method of attacking without his omnitool (or its earpiece). Armed or not, injured or not, if Ven believes there's still a job to do, he will push on regardless... even if doing so is obviously self-destructive. He prefers to work alone, believing that having others along only increases their risk of being hurt. '''Non-combat Strengths''' Although he doesn't drink very often, Ven claims it helps him with particularly tough science, and has the projects to back it up. He is a tinkerer at heart, always ready to create a new gadget or assist with somebody else's project, and has an incredible memory (which works out, since he generally has no patience for taking notes). Ven has a knack for analysis and perception, making it very hard to catch him off guard, even in situations where conventional physics break down or when faced with unfamiliar technology. Ven is able to drive, and has a natural resistance to heat- both temperature and spice. '''Non-combat Weaknesses''' A true scientist, Ven is exceedingly scatterbrained and prone to caring far too much about anything worded even vaguely like an experiment. Despite this, he doesn't really care about a lot, and can be very tough to motivate unless you know his tricks. He tends to be introverted, has a healthy respect for personal space, and will sometimes wander off without warning if he feels it's the only way to be alone for a time. Ven is lactose intolerant, has a very poor resistance to cold temperatures, and thanks in part to being unable to swim, is deathly afraid of large bodies of water. Although competent, Ven can sometimes be insufferably cocky and stubborn, especially when he feels talked down to. He does not handle failure well, and usually takes it out on himself. '''Miscellaneous Info''' Ven is a huge gamer, although he's not interested in playing competitively... or even particularly good at it. He doesn’t really care for television, but has been known to follow a handful of scifi and fantasy series obsessively. Although he's a good driver, Ven generally prefers not to (unless it's his bike or an alien vehicle, of course). He's a decently adept chef when he tries, but his tastes don't usually line up with everyone else's idea of a delicious meal. Despite being introverted at heart, Ven is fiercely loyal to his friends, and would take a bullet for the people he cares about. He is very hands on and completely okay with getting dirty, and can usually be found either in his own room or the science building. Ven is utterly uninterested in creative pursuits of the arts, but has been known to write short stories from time to time. '''Achievements''' *Has done the sex a single time. (Okay, maybe more times by now. ~Harmless) '''PRIA (Progressive Robotic Intelligence & Assistant)''' ''"Hello friends! And not-yet-friends!"'' '''Stats''' :'''HEALTH:''' 2 :'''STRENGTH:''' 6 :'''ENDURANCE:''' 9 :'''SPEED:''' 9 :'''INTELLIGENCE:''' 5 :'''CHARISMA:''' 6 :'''TOTAL: 37''' :'''AGE:''' Unknown (appears 11 years old) '''Backstory & Personality''' According to Ven, PRIA was only ever intended to be a small logistics processor for executing low-level tasks for his various projects. It's difficult to pinpoint when exactly she transitioned from a simple management program to a full fledged advanced artificial intelligence- a question not even she can answer- but it's plain to see she is far more now. Effervescent and inquisitive, she is the embodiment of childlike innocence. PRIA is very open and trusting; she is never shy to call out a greeting, ask questions, or speak her honest thoughts on a subject. Until recently, however, she lived a sheltered life in Ven's dorm, and is still very much at a loss as to how the larger world functions. Although there is nothing physically stopping her from going rogue and turning on humanity, she has no desire to- Ven's willingness and encouragement to allow her the choice of what to do with her existence demonstrates a trust she is not willing to betray. Perhaps for the same reason, she sees all life as valuable and worth protecting, going so far as to jump between the gang's arsenal of weaponry and a threatening beast simply because it hadn't yet done anything hostile. Although she claims she was programmed without emotions, her behaviour may suggest otherwise. She frequently expresses delight at being an asset to the team, discovering something new, or even simply being accepted by others; and can (albeit far less often) be seen looking visibly dejected when her abilities are insufficient. In addition to her obvious mechanical aptitudes, she also exhibits a strong creative side. One of her favorite things to do is play the piano, imitating songs from the radio and sometimes even inventing her own melodies. Elsewhere, she contents herself with her voice, singing or humming cheerful or soothing tunes as the mood strikes her. Since there being very few (if any) hardcoded rules set by Ven to govern her existence, she has since turned to developing her own Prime Directive. With only her own intuition and experiences to go by, she often struggles trying to piece it together, and is not entirely sure how to communicate it to others just yet... but her actions suggest it has to do with understanding and determining her place among both humans and the world. No easy feat, given the reputation robots have for being merciless destroyers. '''Outfit & Appearance''' Designed herself and built from a lightweight and compact aluminum frame, riddled with circuits and doodads, all wrapped up in a synthetic, skin-simulating polymer, PRIA is definitely a robot. A robot who could pass for a pre-teen girl. Standing at approximately 135 cm and weighing in at a little over 30 kilograms, most people would happily pass her by without a second glance... unless the sun catches her eyes and lights up all the intricate circuitry of her irises like a fireworks display, unless they take her hand and realize the small depression in her palm from which she summons nanites is not typical human biology, unless they notice something ever so slightly ''off'' about the too perfect symmetry of her features. Small, almost unnoticeable things, unless you know they're there. Needless to say, she is very human-like, right down to internal structures. Although she lacks sexual characteristics and a digestive system, the remainder of her engineering is modelled on human biology- her heartlike core pulses blue underneath her shirt, in time with a fluid pump that cycles coolant between her inner processes and outer layers of skin; and a set of mechanical lungs allow her to speak as a human would instead of through a speaker. All in the name of an engaging, non-threatening facade to help set her apart from the negative connotations of her robot nature. PRIA can typically be found around campus in a colorful T-shirt and shorts, probably grass stained from playing around outside or dusty from an adventure in a ventilation system. Her skin is tan, reminiscent of a summer under the sun at a far off and exotic Indian locale, with dark shoulder length hair and shimmering hazel eyes. She can occasionally be found with a makeshift nanite bandolier slung over a shoulder containing the trophies of her latest adventure. '''Weapons & Gear''' *'''Advanced Technology:''' No robot would be complete without a futuristic array of gadgets, and PRIA is no exception. Packed into her small frame are sensors for a wide range of data, nanite control processors, mobility-enhancing augments, lights, and long range communication modules. Despite her size, she is able to lift up to 110 kilograms. She is also equipped with a powerful EMP weapon, but uses it only as a last resort since she is not immune to the effects. *'''Nanites:''' Ven's signature nanobots. Like his, they are primarily good for mechanical tasks like materializing weapons or tools, but due to her status as a robot, PRIA is additionally able to use them to repair or substitute for some of her internal systems. This ability extends to many other electronic devices as well, allowing her to siphon power or simply interface with them. Her nanite capacity is much greater than Ven's, enabling her to function in a much more diverse set of circumstances; she may also commandeer any of his stockpiles for her own use. In combat, she typically manifests them as a rapier or twin daggers. *'''Graviton Engines:''' PRIA's body is also equipped with a variant of Ven's rocketlimbs, granting her increased speed and the ability to levitate. Although it's still just as tough to use, her finer understanding of the controls and unparalleled reaction speeds (not to mention an arsenal of sensors to provide feedback) mean she has an excellent grasp of the mechanics behind it. *'''Star Staff:''' A magical golden staff topped with a ruby star. When wielded, it's capable of summon falling stars that deal magical damage. PRIA can often be seen swinging it like a greatsword instead of a staff, but it seems to work for her anyway. It's uncertain how she came across such a weapon, or why it seems to work specifically for her. '''Combat Strengths''' Thanks to servos and steel instead of muscles and bone, PRIA has disproportionate strength for her body size. She feels no pain or exhaustion, has accelerated reaction time and movement speed, and is not fazed by the loss of limbs- they can always be re-attached later. She can take a tremendous amount of punishment, and will attempt to function almost until she is unable to. PRIA is one of the few members of the crew to possess both magical and physical means of attack, both ranged and closeup combat options. She is able to function more or less unimpeded by conditions that would be hazardous to humans (low oxygen, extreme temperatures, radiation, etc.), and may utilize nanites to conduct basic system diagnosis and repair, making her an ideal option for rescue or reconnaissance missions. '''Combat Weaknesses''' Despite her rather formidable strengths, PRIA's single greatest weakness is her unfamiliarity with the world. Faced with a strange new obstacle or opponent, her first instinct is to investigate it, potentially making her being the first casualty if it turns out to be a trap. Her circuits and sensors are particularly susceptible to electromagnetic disturbances- she can be temporarily shut down by EMP weaponry, as they force her systems to reboot. Additionally, she may operate only as long as her battery carries a charge, and damage to her core will put her out of a fight instantly. '''Non-combat Strengths''' With her sensors, PRIA is able to detect harmful conditions that might go unnoticed by a human. She is effectively a walking utility, able to provide light, communication, and detection capabilities on the spot. Sometimes described as a calming, rejuvenating personality to be around, she is honest to a fault and an incredible listener, always willing to make time for and help out those who request her services. PRIA is an excellent lab assistant, and requires only electricity to remain operational. She learns very quick, either through watching somebody else execute a task or by having the instructions uploaded to her mind. '''Non-combat Weaknesses''' Without a defined task to hold her attention, PRIA is easily distracted and always looking for a new adventure. When involved with something, she has a habit of neglecting her remaining battery life, and has a slight inferiority complex regarding her origins and composition. She'll try to befriend anyone who is not openly hostile, even if they're just manipulating her, and will sometimes ignore the advice of more experienced teammates when she's personally convinced something is okay. PRIA has tendencies to unintentionally show off, not realizing that not everyone (and especially humans) is as capable or well equipped as she is. '''Miscellaneous Info''' PRIA is, in fact, waterproof. Her battery is good for approximately 16 hours, but is recharged wirelessly near Ven's dorm room. Contrary to popular belief, she designed her humanoid body, not Ven, although he did help in accordance with her plans. Although she can levitate, and even fly, she prefers to walk or run. She loves colorful objects, cute animals, and playing games. While she's aware that she's technically a robot, and not a human, she considers herself somewhere in between- a "synthetic human", a person made of robot pieces. She shares knowledge of a secret language based on pitched whistles with Ven, and sometimes uses it to communicate in private. She secretly wishes she had an instrument she could carry around, and loves piggyback rides. '''Achievements''' * Unintentionally shut down the National Bank trying to help Monarch, causing widespread economic catastrophe after the fact. She remains blissfully unaware. =Associated Stories= Nan Network TV Plotline Adventures of Frederick Plotline [[The Robot Battlers (RP)|Robot Battlers Plotline]]=